


A pile of probably (Deifinitely) ooc fics

by Bell_Kim, JustAFool652



Category: Undertale
Genre: uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Kim/pseuds/Bell_Kim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFool652/pseuds/JustAFool652
Summary: These are just a bunch of fics me (General) and a few others just dumped in here as a sort of last resort "At least they aren't deleted."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a collection of fics written by my wonderful friends and I! I'll add tags as more fics are posted and we'll write our aliases/nicknames at the top of every fic to distinguish who wrote what. Now sit back, relax, and prepare for buttloads of ooc fics :)


	2. Double-Crossed Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -General  
> Dust struggles to make sure his boyfriends don't tear each other apart over a bar of chocolate.

**“G-G-G1v3 M3 t-tH3 cH0c-c0L4t-t3 Y0u J-J-J3rK!”**

“No! I got it fair and square!”

**“D-D03$ 1ƚ-ƚ L-L00ƙ L1ƙ-K3 1 C-C-C4ɾ3?!”**

Nightmare sighed, beginning to grow tired of the arguing, **“Dust, could you stop them before I throw them both out the window?”**

Dust jumped, surprised by Nightmare’s voice, before he nodded and walked briskly towards the kitchen. He stopped when he saw what was happening though. Cross was holding a chocolate bar in a death grip while Error kept trying to grab it. Unfortunately, his haphephobia started acting up whenever he got too close and he couldn’t grab it. After a moment, Dust tapped his knuckles against the counter, getting both of their attention. Error was glitching wildly and his eyes were blown wide open, the strings beneath them already clutched tightly in his hands. Cross had his knife summoned and when Dust looked closely, he could see the soldier’s eyelights had become red target symbols.

 _“Nightmare wants you guys to stop fighting.”_ Dust said quietly, _“Also, I don’t want you guys getting hurt so just calm down.”_

Error immediately stepped back, looking at Dust sadly, **“$-s-s0rry Du$t.”**

Cross nodded, looking equally sad and guilty, “Yeah, sorry.”

They stood there silently for a while before Error’s glitching finally began to calm down a little. After this, Dust approached him slowly and held out his hand to the destroyer. After a few moments, Error hesitantly took his hand, noticeably glitching at the contact but ignoring it, and gave Dust a weak smile.

 **“T-thanks,”** He said, **“I f-f-feel better now.”**

Dust nodded and then turned and walked towards Cross who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. After being stared down for a bit, he sighed and desummoned his knife as well.

“Sorry.” He muttered again.

In response, Dust just sat down and wordlessly hugged him. It surprised the Oreo for a moment before he smiled and hugged back.

 **“Y-you guys n-n-need to hide the chocolate b-better.”** Error mumbled, getting a chuckle from Cross.

“Or maybe we need to quit fighting over it.” He said.

 _“That’s a good idea.”_ Dust added, getting the usual look of momentary surprise from the other two and a barely noticeable blush.

Since he never to speak unless given a strong reason to, it always surprised everyone whenever he spoke without being prompted to. The only different response he got was from his boyfriends who always said that he sounded adorable.

When he noticed the looks he was getting from the other two, Dust sighed, _“Come on, you two go sit on the couch and I’ll be there in a second.”_

Cross and Dust stood up and while Cross left the kitchen, Error slowly approached Dust, looking somewhat uncertain of his actions. Dust stood there and watched as the other hesitantly shifted towards him. He waited as the glitch gave him a small hug and slowly returned it, trying his hardest to make the other comfortable.

 **“I-I-I’ll go k-keep an eye on C-Cross.”** Error said, backing away a little.

Dust gave him a reassuring smile and with that, he walked out of the kitchen, his scarf whisking against the floor as he walked. Once the destroyer was gone, Dust stood there for a moment before blinking and turning towards the cabinets. He hopped onto the counter and dug around on the top shelf before finally pulling out two bars of chocolate. After climbing down from the counter he made his way to the living room where he saw Cross leaning on Error who was playing with the fur on the soldier’s hood. Dust sat down on the other side of Error and offered the two the bars of chocolate.

Cross looked at him in surprise, “You... You found more for us?”

Dust nodded, handing one of the bars to him and giving Error the other one. Both looked like kids on Christmas and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

 _“Love you guys.”_ He whispered.

**“L-love you t-t-too.”**

“And so do I.”

And finally, the castle was peaceful once more.


	3. Bad guys shit posts, f!god addition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two paragraphs about pure crack, ft. A tired Dadmare 
> 
> -Bell

“KILLER GET OFF ME” Cross screams, flinging his arm everywhere as Killer just bites onto it. “Killer get off your brother.” “Aweee..” Killer pouts at Nightmare, letting go of Cross and sitting onto a bean bag. 

“g-g-g-g-Et oFF mY b-b-b-eANBAG!” Error yells, grabbing Fresh’s bat. “EY YO BROSKI PLEASE DON’T HIT EM WITH MY BAT-” “Oo a fight” “OH GOD A FIGHT” “aAAA-A-” Error yells as his shirt is picked up by a tendril, not touching him, but still making him unable to hit Killer. 

“You are NOT hitting Killer. Killer, get off Error’s beanbag.” “No funn..” Nightmare looks as if he’s gonna fucking lose it, and he probably will. “Who even thought it was a good idea to have dinner with all the allies besides Outer?” “ME!” Blue smiles. “Of course it was Blue..” Cross sighs -- before shooting up his chair, “I SMELL CHOCOLATE!” “B-b-b-b-bAck o-O-off, i-I-I-iTs mInE.” Error growls, looking back at his hand to see the chocolate gone. “C-C-C-C-CROSS!!” “Thanks, Error!” “Cross! Do not take people's food without permission, grounded!” “H-H-HA!” “Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn't write dust and horror in
> 
> Sorry dust n horror lovers


	4. Epicross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Epic commit meme related attrocities

Being a guard was easily the most boring job out there and of course, Cross was almost always the one to do it. Even after the events of the X-event he never seemed to be able to lose his mantle of royal guard. Nightmare always chose him to guard the castle and, as usual, Cross muttered his complaints and proceeded to stand watch at the gates. At this point, he’d kill for something, _anything_ , to happen, just to break the mind numbing silence.

“Hey! Bruh! Over here!”

Cross jolted, summoning a few knives out of instinct, and turned to face whoever had shouted. He was both relieved and unsurprised when he saw a skeleton in a long purple coat running towards him, flailing their arms to try and get his attention.

Cross chuckled, “Sup, dude?”

Epic, his best friend (And recent boyfriend) leaned against the huge gates, panting, “Nothing…. Much… Bruh….” he wheezed, “Why is the castle so big?!”

“Nightmare just really likes big things.” The monochrome responded with a shrug.

“I can tell!” Epic shouted and then sighed, “Seriously bruh, you need to tell me where you are next time. I just ran around half of this place trying to find you.”

“Is that why I heard Killer saying something about my boyfriend trying to break in to steal me?”

“Most likely.”

Cross just smiled and shook his head, “You could’ve just teleported you know.”

“Oh whatever.” The other huffed, crossing his arms.

Cross rolled his eyelights, giving his boyfriend a small peck on the head, “Alright, I’ll go tell Nightmare to send one of the others out here to keep an eye on things and then I’ll be right back.”

He teleported away before Epic could protest and walked briskly towards the equally giant doors of the throne room. He pushed them open, not being able to suppress a chuckle at the sight of a very frustrated Nightmare being smothered by Solar, his boyfriend. No one really knew where Solar came from but Nightmare eventually told them that the winged tyrant had actually come from another multiverse. No one really questioned it since it wasn’t entirely the weirdest thing they ever learned.

Cross cleared his throat, “Umm, Nightmare?”

The dark king looked at him boredly, “I heard Killer’s comment about your boyfriend, I already sent him and his idiots to take your position. I also suggest you get back to your walking grape before those three start terrorizing him.”

“Now shoo,” Solar said, waving his hand dismissively, “tentacles and I are busy.”

Cross smirked as Nightmare grumbled at the nickname and bowed slightly as he teleported away. As expected Epic was being bothered by Dust, Horror, and Killer. The trio had somehow become even more close and in tune with each other after they started dating. It was honestly quite frustrating for the other residents of the castle you couldn’t go anywhere without seeing them doing something destructive or stupid.

“HEY!” Cross shouted, causing all of them to jump, “Leave Epic alone, we’ve talked about this.”

_“Then I don’t suggest leaving him in a position where we can bother him.”_ Dust said hoarsely, a small smile on his face.

Cross sighed, pushing the three aside and grabbing his boyfriend, “Fine, just don’t blow up the kitchen again or something.”

“No promises!” They all said.

“You wanna’ get out of here bruh?” Epic asked.

“Definitely.” Cross responded, giving the other a small kiss.

“Make sure to use a condom!” Killer shouted and Cross flipped him off before teleporting away.

~~~

“Now this is pretty awesome bruh.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

Currently, the two were sitting on the roof of an apartment building and eating Nice-Cream. It had been a fun day of pranks and general stupidity and this was the best way to end it.

Epic flopped over onto the roof, “And you know me quite well.”

“I sure hope so.” Cross responded, lying down next to him.

They sat there in silence for a bit, watching the wispy, orange clouds drift by as they slowly turned a cooler shade of blue and purple.

“You got the silly string?” Cross asked after a bit.

Epic grinned, shifting his coat to reveal several cans of neon silly string, “Why wouldn’t I bruh?”

Cross grabbed two and sat up, “Now let’s end tonight on a good note and go terrorize Error for stealing my chocolate.”

They disappeared in a split second, but not before sharing a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm always open to fic suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Side note that I forgot to include, put requests in the comments if you want and you may or may not get your fic in 2 days to 2 months


End file.
